Warm Keys (Sollux Fanfiction)
by CookieHour
Summary: Your laptop is 'messed up' again. You 'tried' to 'fix' it, but 'accidentally' made it worst. Oh well, guess you'll have to call you best friend, Sollux.


Darn.

Your laptop is junked up. Again. You were trying to download your (F/S), but instead a virus was given. The problem was the computer was slower, windows kept shutting and you kept receiving the blue screen of death. *Mostly because you thought you could fix it yourself* You really weren't good at technology, so you ended up pestering your bestie, Sollux for advice.

-**(Pesterchum Name)[?]** began trolling **twinsArmageddons**** [TA]**-

[?]: Uh, Sollux, it happened again.

[TA]: Really, what the ever liiviing...Uh. II mean, what ii2 iit thii2 tiime, (Y/N?)

[?]:I kinda don't know. I was downloading music and I think I got a virus, or something.

[TA]: You're more of a kiing of doom than me. You really need to 2tart payiing me for thii2 two.

[?]: You don't even need money, plus instead of nagging, come fix it! I really need this song on my ipod!"

[TA]: Whatever you 2ay, weriido.

- **twinsArmageddons [TA]**ceased trolling **(Pesterchum Name)[?]**-

You hop up pulling on your (F/C) jacket, and start to clean up right quick, throwing away soda cans and potato chip bags from your activity of watching Bizarre Food, you still can't believe the gross things the guy ate, and how unbelievably edible everything looked. You go to your kitchen; grab two bowls and pour some Ranch and Cheese Doritos in one, then ice and jammed a few soda cans in the other. You hear a familiar knock. (He got here faster than usual...)You sit all the stuff on the coffee table, then open the door to greet him.

He had a black tee with a blue jacket over it and greyish skinny jeans, and his laptop bag over his shoulder like some werid senpai with a slight yellow tint from walking to your house in the heat.

_"Sup' "_ You say causal, opening the door so he can come in. _"Hiiya. 2o, let2 2ee the problem."_ He said walking past you ruffling your (H/L) (H/C) hair and going directly to the couch, grabbing a lemon-lime soda, and opening up your computer. You fix your hair quickly brushing it down with your fingers, and sit on the couch ready to watch his magic happen, sliding over to see the screen. He stares at the blue screen and the many different 0's and 1's, then turns to you with a confused yet amused look. _"Well, you see w-what happened was?... I, uh, tried to see if I could fix it myself, then this happened." _

He lets out a small puff from his nose to keep from chuckling at your attempt. He begans to tap away at the keys, your (E/C) eyes not able to catch up with his fingertips. _"Wow, you can type without looking the keyboard?"_ You ask interrupting the silents and the tapping of keys. _"Yea, iits alot of practiice2 two it. Maybe II can teach you."_

Your mind wonders slightly at a sudden thought, making you blush slightly. You pick up a handful of chips andchug a soda to flood your filthy mind with food.

*Sollux's POV*

You sit by your crush like you do every fixing, defeating their monstrosity called a laptop, it was a little difficult then anything faced before. You stop taking a break, sitting the laptop aside, and pick up your soda sipping it and putting it on your lap. You were getting about well, her. She had on a (f/C) sweater jacket with a yellow tee, and a black skirt. You search you head for a topic trying not to get too 'curious'. _"2o.., (Y/N), I want two a2k, but are you stiill iin a relatiionshiip with 'ya know'?" _

A startled look comes to the question, then a slight movement of arms crossing other each other. _"Well, not r-really... He __kinda ch-cheated on me..w__-well he did, but he said he didn't n-need me a-any- "_ She seemed like she couldn't push the words out and then a battle to fight back tears, rubbing at her soon dripping eyes with her (F/C) sleeve, a smile crept her face, whispering small *Im okays' * You just felt so crappy now, yet you grip the hand attempting to wipe the falling tears, soon pulling into a gentle hug. _"IIm 2orry, II 2houldn't have been so iin2en2iitiive.."_ (Damn it, Captor. You messed up...big.)

You sat holding her, til you hear but small hiccups. It stops and you look to see those (E/C) eyes look into yours. You feel warmth creep up your face as you feel a gentle grip on your shirt, and the distance between you two close inch by inch. A tint of crimson shows on her face, and she stops looking really flustered. "_I-__im__ sorry.. It's just I l-like you a-and-"_ You close the distance, lidding your eyes, pressing your lips against hers.

*Your POV*

You kissed back, feeling his mouth open slightly and mimicking his lips and tongue. You were kinda of a really fast learner, and you soon find yourself on top of him, nipping at his bottom lip hungrily. You feel his hand on your thigh inching under your skirt. _"S-__sollux__?"_ He pulls his hand away quickly, and a bright shade of yellow begins to consume his face. A small smile is all you can process, as you wrap his arms around your waist.

You kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you too. "

**Author's Note:** "Is' will writes lemon for le' story.' I am a homestuck fan too, Sollux is one of my favorite characters, and I apologize for the really slow plot. I need someone to help me, but I can not find anyone. My friend, Ashley is my editor, but doesn't have time really. I try to edit and if you find any mistakes tell me. **And feel free to share plots with me, so I may write them, Im always here.  
><strong>

(F/S)-Favorite Song

**Don't be a stranger! Be A critique! **


End file.
